


the laws of you

by theluvwitch



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, slight angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theluvwitch/pseuds/theluvwitch
Summary: The rest of the day Auston thought about how stupid he was. He was some dumb intern with a crush on the older, established lawyer. Of course they wouldn’t be anything other than friends.
Relationships: Frederik Andersen/Auston Matthews
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	the laws of you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a lawyers!au with the law part being very, very secondary. 
> 
> not beta'd,
> 
> any feedback is much appreciated!

Auston’s alarm blared, jolting him awake. He pressed the ‘stop’ button on his phone screen and willed himself not to fall back asleep. He was starting his first day on a huge case; a case so huge that his professor even accepted 1L students as intern, most likely just to be the coffee bitches. Auston was grateful to have been chosen, mostly because it would look amazing on his resume when he was applying for jobs at law firms next year. Even if he didn’t touch a single case file, he knew the experience would still be valuable. 

Auston hyped himself up enough to get out of bed and starts getting dressed. Once he was dressed, he went down to the kitchen to have something quick for breakfast. He chose a yogurt and a banana, eating and scrolling his Instagram feed while he leaned on the counter. Once he was done, he threw on his suit jacket and left his house. 

Auston stopped for a coffee on his way to the subway, knowing he’ll need it to survive the day. He stepped onto the train once it pulled into the platform headed towards the office. It was a brisk morning, but the sun had come out and Auston revelled in the warmth, little as it may be. 

The subway pulled into the stop and Auston shuffled off the train with the rest of the commuters making their way into the tall glass building. 

He scanned the board listing all the offices, looking for the Shanahan-Dubas Law Firm. He spotted it and headed to the elevator, making his way to floor 37. 

Auston stepped off the elevator and was greeted by a receptionist who smiled as he approached the desk. 

“Hi, my name’s Auston Matthews, I’m an intern.” He says, nervously.

“Yes, of course. I’ll need you to sign this sheet so we can give you a visitor badge,” She says. 

She slid a binder toward him and he filled out the empty spaces on the sheet.

“Thank you, just head down this hallway and you’ll see everyone in boardroom C.” She says once Auston had finished signing his name. 

“Thanks,” Auston says and grabs the badge she slid towards him. 

He starts walking down the hallway, his dress shoes clicking against the marble tiles. The boardrooms were all made of glass and he saw one room full of people as he approached the door. 

Auston grabs the handle and walks into the room, greeted by blank faces staring at him as he entered. 

“Ah, and you must be Auston,” A man with brown hair and glasses says as Auston shuts the door behind him.

“Yes, sir,” Auston says, extending his hand. 

“I’m Kyle Dubas, one of the partners here,” Kyle says with a smile on his face. 

Auston shakes his hand and looks around the room, looking at the faces sitting around the table. He catches the eye of a broad shouldered man with red hair, sitting taller than the rest of the men sitting at the table. 

“I’ll introduce you to everyone working on this case,” Kyle says, dropping Auston’s hand. 

“This is Mitch Marner and William Nylander, they’re also interns, and these are our Senior lawyers, Jason Spezza and Frederik Andersen,” Kyle says. 

Auston meets Frederik’s eyes and feels himself shiver as Frederik stares back. 

Frederik breaks eye contact and Auston feels his cheeks get hot. He snaps out of his reverie and takes a seat in the first chair at the top of the table. 

Kyle places a folder in front of him and Auston takes out his pen and notebook to take any notes. 

“We’re just gonna start by going over the case and what our client has told us.” Kyle says as he begins taking papers out of his own folder. 

Auston tries his best to focus on what Kyle was saying, but he keeps feeling the magnetism of Frederik and has to resist the urge to look at him every five seconds. 

—

When the day is over and Auston is packing up his things, the smaller man that Auston remembered as Mitch comes to speak to him.

“Hey, I’m Mitch, I just thought I’d see which way you’re going home and if you wanted to ride together?” Mitch says with a slight smile. 

“Uh yeah,sure, I live in the Bloordale area,” Auston says as he finishes packing his papers back into his bag. 

“Oh sick, I live in the Junction,” Mitch says.

Auston smiles and starts walking out of the office with Mitch. 

—

Auston gets off the train, saying goodbye to Mitch, and starts making his way home. 

He walks into his cool apartment, drops his bag on the floor and flops onto the couch. Auston stares at the ceiling, and lets his mind wander to Frederik. 

From the second Auston saw him he was immediately drawn to him. Frederik had a light beard on his face and coiffed red hair that Auston could tell was fluffy without any product. His well tailored suit only accentuated his broad shoulders. Auston was pretty big, but Frederik made him feel small, which wasn’t easy. 

Auston feels his dick getting hard and his hands slowly start drifting downwards. He undoes his slacks and reaches his hand in his underwear, gripping his half-hard cock. Auston moans as he starts stroking himself, imagining Frederik’s big hands wrapped around his dick. Auston pictures Frederik’s hands moving from his cock to his hole, opening him up and getting Auston ready to be fucked. 

Auston picks up the pace and starts panting, wishing he could feel Frederik fucking into his ass. Auston tightens his grip and starts thrusting his hips up. He feels himself getting close and keeps stroking his cock until he’s coming all over his hands, staining his slacks white.

Auston drags the last of the orgasm out of him and lay on the couch, breathing heavy. 

“Fuck,” He says to the empty room. 

—

The next day, Auston walks into the office, smiles at the receptionist, and makes his way to the same boardroom as yesterday. 

Frederik was already sitting in the same spot as yesterday, hunched over his laptop with a concentrated look on his face. 

Auston strides into the room, “Good morning,” he says.

Frederik looks up from his laptop and gives Auston a small smile, “Good morning. Auston, right?”

“Yeah, and you’re Frederik?” Auston says.

“Yeah, but just Freddie’s fine. Less formal,” Freddie says.

For someone with such a domineering physique, Freddie was soft spoken, Auston thought, and it only attracted him more. 

Auston sits in the chair opposite Freddie and begins taking out his files on the case. 

“So, uh, what year are you in at school?” Freddie asks, breaking the silence.

“Just finished 2L, so going to be starting my last year in the fall” Auston responds. 

“Oh, nice, you’re almost done,” Freddie tells him.

“Yeah, I can see the finish line, thank God,” Auston jokes.

Freddie lets out a small chuckle and it makes Auston smile, too. 

“Good morning gentlemen,” Kyle says as he walks into the boardroom. 

“Morning,” Auston and Freddie say in unison. 

The rest of the legal team follow shortly thereafter, Mitch trailing in last and smiling at Auston as he took a seat beside him. 

Kyle begins speaking and sets in motion the work day ahead of them. 

—

When it comes time for lunch, Auston is googling places in the area to eat. 

“Wanna come eat? I know a really good place,” Freddie asks him. 

Auston looks up , “Yeah, sure”

Freddie simply smiles and starts walking out of the boardroom. 

Auston admires Freddie from behind and was able to better appreciate his physique. His ass was round and well accentuated by his suit pants. Feddie’s thick thighs filled out the dark fabric and Auston bit his bottom lip to keep from making a sound.

Freddie turns around and Auston snaps his eyes back up to his face. Freddie smirks and turns back around. 

Auston feels a blush creep up on his cheeks, but gets the impression that Freddie likes being admired. 

—

The sandwich place Freddie takes them to is really good, Auston thinks as he eats his food. It was a sunny day, so they elect to sit on a bench in a nearby park. 

“How are you liking the internship so far?” Freddie asks him between bites of his own food.

Auston swallows his food, “I’m enjoying it. I thought I would just be getting coffees, so actually getting case work is a pleasant surprise.” 

“Yeah, Kyle actually wants you to learn. I was an intern too and he hired me right after getting my JD.” Freddie says and takes another bite of his sandwich. 

“Oh shit, really?” Auston asks.

“Yeah, just keep working hard and I’m sure he’ll notice,” Freddie tells him.

But are you noticing me? Auston wants to ask but stops himself by shoving his sandwich back in his mouth. 

“We should head back,” Freddie says.

They both get up and start walking back to the tall office in the summer heat. 

—  
It was nearing 5 o’clock and it feels like they had gotten nowhere. All day, they had to work to build a solid defence strategy, thinking of all the ways the prosecution would come at their client. It didn’t help that they were still waiting on forensics results. 

“I hate to make you guys stay late, but we really need to get somewhere before we leave today,” Kyle sighed. He takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes. 

No one objects. Auston had a long day, but still he feels excited to be doing actual work on a case. 

“How about you guys pair off, work on different angles and see where we get,” Kyle suggests.

They all mumble their agreement and Auston looks at Freddie across from him at the table. 

Freddie simply nods, so Auston rolls his chair over to his side. 

William and Mitch bend their heads together and begin working. Kyle and Jason both get up and walk out of the boardroom and across the hall, to Kyle’s office. 

“Let’s get working,” Freddie says.

— 

The sun was beginning to set and they were all still hard work. 

“I think we’re gonna go home and finish this,” Mitch says. 

Him and William stand up and both stretch dramatically. 

“See you guys,” William says.

Freddie and Auston are left alone in the room. Freddie had removed his suit jacket and tie; his hair was loose and falling in his face, all the product having been worked out of his hair from running his hands through it. The disheveled look was really doing it for Auston and he had to work to concentrate on the case files in front of them. 

“Fuck, why is this so difficult,” Freddie says, sounding annoyed and stressed. 

“Maybe we’re too tired, too focused on this. We should do something to take our minds off of it,” Auston says, standing up and moving around the room.

“How do you take your mind off things, Auston?” Freddie says. 

Auston looks at him. Freddie is staring at him, his gaze intense and drinking in the sight of Auston. 

“I—I like to go for walks,” Auston says. He’s struggling to speak with the way Freddie was looking at him. 

Freddie hummed his agreement and stood up, walking towards Auston slowly, his hands in the pockets of his pants. 

“What else?” Freddie asks. 

“You know, watching movies is good. Distracting.” Auston says, his voice wavering. 

Freddie reached Auston, boxing him in against the wall. They weren’t touching, but Auston could reach out and touch Freddie’s toned body. God, Auston wanted to touch him. 

“I like physical activity. That takes my mind off things,” Freddie says, almost whispering. 

“Yeah, me too,” Auston manages to breathe out. 

Freddie just stares and Auston sees his eyes flick down to Auston’s lips. Freddie slowly leans in and suddenly his lips are touching Auston’s.

At first, Auston didn’t know how to respond. He stands still while Freddie’s lips move against his own, until his senses kick in. Auston starts moving his lips in time with Freddie’s, his hands coming up to clutch at Freddie’s hair. 

The kiss turns frantic, Freddie nipping at Auston’s lips and his tongue finding its way into Auston’s mouth. 

Auston feels himself growing hard in his slacks and moans when Freddie moves his leg between Auston’s thighs, giving him some friction. 

Auston feels Freddie’s erection against his knee as he grinds down onto Auston’s thigh. 

Auston pulls off of Freddie’s mouth, “Let me blow you,” 

“Fuck, ok,” Freddie moans. 

Freddie moves his body off of Auston’s and goes to sit on one of the plush chairs, spreading his legs. 

Auston’s mouth waters at the sight of Freddie undone. His hair was disheveled, his lips red from Auston’s kiss, and his chest is flushed red. 

Auston is suddenly aware of the glass windows of the boardroom. He has no idea if anyone was left in the office, but the thought of someone walking in on them was almost thrilling. 

Freddie was smirking at him now, “Kyle and Jason are gone, I can see the light off in his office,” 

Auston turns around and sees the darkness that encompasses the hallway. 

He turned around and the sight of Freddie, ready and willing, erased all concerns in Auston’s mind. 

Auston sinks to his knees and places his hands on Freddie’s thighs, bracketing himself between the thick muscle. Auston rubs his hands up and down Fred’s legs, moving up towards the fly of his pants. He undoes the zipper and starts dragging the fabric off of Freddie; Fred lifted his hips, helping Auston slide his pants down his legs. 

Auston sees the outline of Freddie’s dick through the cotton of his underwear and feels his mouth watering. He lowers the waistband of Freddie’s underwear, revealing his hard cock. 

“Fuck”, Auston swears under his breath, 

He sees Freddie smirk above him, “Go on, then,” 

Auston gives one last glance at Freddie before opening his mouth and placing his lips around the head of his cock. 

He hears Freddie suck in a breath and sinks his mouth lower, placing his hand at the base of Freddie’s dick. Auston begins moving his mouth up and down the length of Freddie and stroking his hand up and down the shaft. Freddie places his hand in Auston’s hair and moans as Auston picks up his pace. 

Auston pops off of Freddie’s dick and continues stroking him with his hand.

“You should fuck my mouth,” Auston says, looking up at Freddie. 

“Fuck, yeah, ok,” Freddie says breathlessly. 

Freddie places his other hand in Auston’s hair and guides his mouth back onto Freddie’s cock. 

Auston opens his mouth and lets Freddie start shallowly thrusting, getting deeper every time. Auston moves his head forward, letting Fred know he can swallow more of his dick. 

“Oh, you can take more?” Freddie says and Auston feels him tugging on his hair, sliding Auston’s mouth further down Fred’s cock. 

Auston feels the tip of Freddie’s dick hit the back of his throat and hears himself gag slightly, feels saliva slip out of the side of his mouth. Auston’s eyes were stinging, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. Auston swallows around Freddie’s dick and hears him moan above him.

“Fuck, Auston,” Freddie swore, tightening his grip on Auston’s hair. 

Freddie lifts Auston off his dick, giving him time to breathe. His cock is covered in Auston’s spit and Freddie moans at the sight of it, Auston’s face flush and lips swollen. 

“Can you keep going, baby?” Freddie asks.

“Yeah,” Auston says, his voice sounding wrecked. 

Freddie leads him back to his dick, Auston tightening his mouth as he tastes Freddie’s cock again. 

Freddie starts thrusting into Auston’s mouth faster, chasing his release. 

“Auston, I’m gonna come in your mouth,” Freddie moans, speeding up his pace. 

Auston tries to nod, but he wasn’t sure if it was conveyed. 

Freddie buried his cock in Auston’s mouth and feels his orgasm spread through his body. Auston feels the hot ropes of come hit his throat and swallows around Freddie’s cock, drawing out the last of his orgasm. 

Freddie lifts Auston off his dick when his orgasm subsides, “Fuck, that was good,”

Auston looks up at Freddie and is suddenly aware how hard he is. He palms at his dick through his slacks and moans. 

“Here, let me help you,” Freddie says as he tucks himself back into his pants, “Sit on the table,”

Auston hurries up and sits on the big, boardroom table. 

Freddie’s deft hands undo his pants and reaches to take Auston’s cock in his hand. Freddie thumbs over his head, spreading pre-come around and beginning to stroke.

“So hard just from sucking my dick, huh?” Freddie says as his strokes pick up pace.

Auston moans and throws his head back, exposing his neck. Freddie leans in and begins sucking on Auston’s neck, gently biting on the sweaty skin. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Auston moans. 

Auston’s hips start thrusting in time with Freddie’s strokes. He feels the familiar pull deep in his belly and he’s coming, all over Freddie’s hand. 

Fred strokes Auston through his orgasm and pulls his lips away from Auston’s neck to look at his blissed-out face. 

When Auston’s orgasm ceases, Freddie takes his hand off Auston’s cock. His hand is covered in Auston’s come and he wipes it off using the end of Auston’s shirt. 

“Gross,” Auston says.

“Sorry,” Freddie smirks. 

Auston does up his pants and slides off the table. He starts grabbing his things and Freddie is doing the same.

They walk out of the boardroom, turning off the few remaining lights. 

Freddie locks the doors behind them as they make their way to the elevator. They stand in silence as the doors close and Auston wishes he could think of something to say to make it less awkward. 

Finally, they arrive at the ground level and exit the building into the balmy city air.

“Get home safe, Auston, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Freddie says before leaning in and giving him one more kiss. 

“See you,” Auston says, but Freddie is already walking away.

—

Auston wakes up the next morning and feels like the events of the other day were a dream. What happened between him and Freddie materialised so quickly that Auston didn’t have time to truly appreciate it. What if it never happens again?

Auston gets out of bed and starts getting ready for his day. He makes his way outside, the summer heat already feeling unbearable so early in the morning. He gets off the subway and climbs the stairs with the crowd of people to get back to street level. 

Auston spots a coffee shop near the law office and decides to grab one. Once inside, he thinks to grab one for Freddie too. He grabs two coffees and starts making his way up to the law firm. 

Once Auston arrives at the firm, he saw that Freddie was once again the only other person already at the office. 

“Good morning. I got you a coffee,” Auston says and sets down the cup in front of Freddie. 

Freddie looks up and Auston could tell he was surprised, “Oh, uh, thanks,” He says.

Freddie went back to his computer, not saying anything further. Auston furrows his brows but doesn’t say anything more as William walks in and their day was set to begin. 

—

“Ok guys, some good work today. Let’s wrap up, have a good weekend and come in on Monday,” Kyle says. 

They all mumble their thanks and everyone begins packing up their things. Auston deliberately moves slower to be the last one with Freddie. Freddie has been distant all day, barely looking at Auston and hardly even speaking to him. 

Auston sees Mitch walk up to him. 

“Hey, Willy and I are going to get drinks, you wanna join?” Mitch asks.

“I’m actually pretty tired, I was just gonna head home,” Auston says. 

“Okay, man, have a good weekend,” Mitch says with a small smile and wave. 

With Mitch walking out, Auston and Freddie were the last two men remaining in the boardroom. 

“Too bad you’re tired, I was gonna ask if you wanted to come back to my place,” Freddie says, startling Auston. 

“Oh, I’m sure I could, uh, find some energy to do that,” Auston says. 

“Good,” Freddie says with a smirk.

—  
Once the door closed, Freddie is pushing Auston up against the wall, crowding against him. Freddie is kissing Auston with fervor, his tongue moving against Auston’s. Freddie’s hands unbutton Auston’s pants, wasting no time and taking Auston’s hard dick in his hand. 

Freddie drops to his knees and takes Auston’s cock in his mouth, sinking half way down the shaft and stroking him at the base.

“Fuck,” Auston says as he throws his head back. 

Freddie has a good rhythm, his mouth moving quickly along the length of Auston’s cock. Auston whimpers when Freddie takes his mouth off and he stands quickly, crowding Auston back against the wall. 

“I wanna fuck you, can I do that, Auston?” Freddie says. 

Auston feels his dick jerk at the thought, “Fuck yes you can,”

Freddie smiles at him and leads him to his bedroom. His room is nice, Auston notes, a large bed in the middle of the room. 

“Get undressed,” Freddie says. 

Auston nods and hurriedly starts taking off his clothes. He stood, naked, and looks at Freddie. His skin is pale but his abs are toned and he has thick thighs, full of muscle. Auston thinks of the power they have, how hard he could thrust into him. 

“Get on the bed, on your hands and knees,” Freddie commands.

Auston did as well as told, feeling open and exposed. Freddie opens the drawer of his nightstand and grabs a bottle of lube and a condom before kneeling behind Auston. Freddie reaches between Auston’s legs, giving his dick a few strokes. Freddie thumbs at the slit of Auston’s cock, feeling the precome that had gathered there. 

“So hard for me and my cock, hm?” Freddie says. 

“Yes,” Auston moans. 

Freddie takes his hand off Auston’s dick and uncaps the lube, squirting some on his fingers and on Auston’s hole. Auston gasps at the feeling, the cold slickness dripping on his hole and down his thighs. 

Freddie slides one finger in and Auston groans. Freddie slowly starts thrusting, opening Auston up. 

“Taking this so well, can you take two?” Freddie asks. 

Auston could do nothing but nod his head and moan. 

Freddie slides in another finger and Auston feels his hole open up, feeling Freddie’s thick fingers moving in and out of him. Freddie starts scissoring his fingers, stretching Auston even further. Auston is so hard, his dick dripping precome onto the bedspread. He grabs his cock, lightly stroking, giving himself some friction. 

“One more baby, and then I’ll fuck you,” Freddie says. 

Auston gasps when Freddie slides in a third finger, feeling so full. He stops touching his dick or else he was going to come before getting Freddie in him and that just would not do. 

“Fuck me, Fred, fuck me please,” Auston begs. 

“Okay, baby, okay,” Freddie says, thrusting his fingers last time before pulling out. 

Freddie rolls the condom on his hard dick and slicks himself up with lube. He lines up with Auston’s ass, the head of his cock pressed on Auston’s hole. Freddie slowly slides in and moans at the tightness. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Freddie says and watches as more of his cock slides in to Auston.

Auston moans as Freddie fills him up, his dick stretching Auston open. 

Freddie bottoms out, his hips flush with Auston’s ass and he groans at the sight. 

“Just gimme a sec,” Auston says, closing his eyes and feeling all of Freddie’s dick in him.

Freddie leans forward, covering Auston’s back with this torso and kisses his shoulder, his neck and finally his lips. 

“Are you ok?” Freddie asks.

“Yeah, it’s just been a while and you’re kinda big,” Auston says, laughing breathlessly. 

Freddie chuckles and feels himself blush slightly. 

“Ok, you can move,” Auston says after a few moments. 

Freddie leans back up, his hands gripping Auston’s ass as he slides out and back in, slowly. Freddie’s pace starts picking up, hitting Auston’s prostate hard and fast. 

Auston’s moaning, Freddie’s dick so big and hitting the spot that makes his toes curl on every thrust.

“Fuck, you’re gonna make me come, Fred,” Auston moans. 

“Yeah baby, come on my cock,” Freddie says. 

Freddie’s fucking into Auston fast now, the bed shaking and heardboard hitting against the wall on every thrust. 

Auston feels himself getting close, his dick so hard and his body on fire from Freddie fucking into him so good. He grabs his cock and strokes one, two times before he’s coming with a shout, come dripping over his hand and onto the bed. 

Freddie fucks Auston through his orgasm, his hole clenching around Freddie’s cock as he comes. 

“Fuck, Auston” Freddie says as his own orgasm hit.

Freddie’s hips stutter inside of Auston as his come fills up the condom. 

When the waves of pleasure have subsided for both of them, Freddie slowly pulls out, removing the condom and tying it before throwing it aside in the waste bin. 

Auston collapses on the bed, his stomach hitting the wet spot, but he didn’t care. His legs feel like jello. Auston feels Freddie’s hand on his back, rubbing small circles on his skin. The movement was soothing and Auston feels himself falling asleep.

—

Auston wakes up to an empty bed, the sun streaming in from the window and warming his skin. The events of the previous night come flooding back to him and he smiles. He hears sounds from outside the bedroom and decides to go join Freddie. He realizes he only has his work clothes from the day before, so he rifles through Freddie’s dresser, finding a pair of sweatpants. He slides them on and strides out into the rest of the apartment. 

Freddie looks up from where he’s cooking breakfast and smiles when he sees Auston approaching. 

“Good morning,” Freddie says. 

“Morning,” Auston says, leaning on the counter and watching Freddie cook. 

Freddie cracks an egg over a pan, “How do you like your eggs?” He asks. 

“Sunny side up is perfect,” Auson replies. 

The eggs cooked quickly and Auston and Freddie eat their food, their knees touching underneath the table. They eat in a comfortable silence and Auston wondered if they could do a repeat of last night. 

“So, I don’t mean to kick you out, but I have plans for today,” Freddie says. 

“Oh, uh yeah, of course.” Auston says, trying to mask his disappointment. 

Auston gets up and goes to get changed. He puts his slacks and dress shirt back on, crumpled from how it was handled last night. When he’s dressed, he walks back out of Freddie’s room and goes to put on his shoes at the door. 

Freddie stands awkwardly at the doorway, his hands in his sweatpant pockets. Auston wants to kiss him goodbye, but with the vibe Freddie is giving off, Auston thinks better of it. 

“Thanks for breakfast, I’ll see you on Monday,” Auston says, giving Freddie a small smile. 

“Yeah, see you Monday,” Freddie says as Auston walks out the door. 

—

The rest of Auston’s weekend was pretty boring. He lounged around his apartment and tried to relax as he knew a big week was coming up. 

He jerked off in the shower Sunday night, thinking of Freddie fucking him and how good it feels, how full Freddie made him feel. The next morning was almost even better, making breakfast and just existing together. 

Auston wanted more of those mornings. He liked Freddie; liked talking to him and spending time with him, and, yes, liked fucking him, but Auston got the feeling Freddie didn’t want those things. 

Auston gets out of the shower and does the rest of his nighttime routine before climbing into bed. He makes sure his alarms are set and dozes off, dreaming of Freddie.

—

On Monday, Auston decides he would talk to Freddie, see what he wanted with this thing with them. 

“Hey, want to go to lunch today?” Auston asks Freddie when he walks into the office. 

“Uh, sure,” Freddie says confusedly. 

They did their work for the day, the defence on their case finally coming together. Everyone seemed refreshed from the weekend which helped them come together and start piecing together their arguments. 

Freddie taps Auston on the shoulder when it’s time for lunch. They get up and walk to the sandwich place they went to on their first lunch date. It’s humid and sunny outside, the metal tables near the restaurant almost burning Auston’s hands. 

Auston clears his throat, “So, I don’t wanna sound like, annoying or anything, but I just want to know what we are?” Auston says nervously. 

Freddie takes a moment before answering, “I mean, we’re just friends aren’t we? This is fun, but it’s not anything more right?”

Auston has to work to keep the disappointment off his face, “Yeah, of course, that’s what I was thinking too,” 

Freddie smiles at him and keeps eating his food. 

—

The rest of the day Auston thought about how stupid he was. He was some dumb intern with a crush on the older, established lawyer. Of course they wouldn’t be anything other than friends. 

The rest of the day passes in a blur, Auston not really concentrating on the work at hand.   
Auston leaves the office on his own, heading back to his apartment. When he gets home, he feels like crying, but manages not to. The more time he spends with Freddie, the more he wanted with him. Auston guessed he would just have to settle for being friends. 

—

The case was picking up pace, the days getting longer and more hectic. The senior lawyers, along with Kyle, were getting ready for the jury selection, trying to nail down the questions they were going to ask potential jurors. 

Auston was seeing less of Freddie as he was too occupied with the case. They hadn’t hooked up, just trading text messages and talking about the case. 

With Freddie’s absence, Auston spent some time with Mitch and William — Willy, he preferred— and found he had quite a bit in common with the both of them. 

They were at a bar on a Friday, having some drinks to get their minds off of the hard work they’ve been doing. Auston feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and he takes it out to see Freddie’s name on his screen. 

Are you busy? Wanna come over? 

Auston stares at the message and couldn’t type his reply fast enough. 

Yeah, sure be there in 30. 

Freddie read it but doesn’t respond. 

Auston quickly downs the rest of his beer, “Hey, I’m gonna head out,”

“Aw man, come on it’s Friday. Have a couple more,” Mitch says. 

“Nah, I’m gonna go. See you guys later,”

Mitch and Willy wave goodbye as Auston walks out of the bar. 

—

Auston arrives at Freddie’s building and texts him as such. The buzzer for the door sounded and Auston walks in, heading to the elevator and up to Freddie’s floor. Auston was buzzing and he could feel his dick getting hard, just from the thought of Freddie touching him. He knocks on Freddie’s door and was excited to see him when the door opened. Freddie was shirtless with just a pair of grey sweatpants sitting on his hips. 

“Hey, Auston,” Freddie says, moving out of the way of the door to let Auston in. 

Auston walks right up to Freddie and kisses him. He threads his fingers in Freddie’s hair and deepens the kiss, his tongue moving into Freddie’s mouth. 

“I’m gonna blow you,” Freddie says against Auston’s lips. 

“Yeah,” Auston says, not being able to think of anything else. 

Freddie uses his weight to move Auston to the couch, settling on his knees between Auston’s thighs. Freddie quickly undoes Auston’s pants and slides his half-hard dick free from Auston’s underwear. 

Freddie sinks his mouth over Auston’s cock until the tip of it hit the back of his throat. 

“Fuck, Freddie,” Auston says, putting his hands back in Freddie’s hair and pulling tight as he swallows around Auston’s cock. 

Freddie starts bobbing his head, getting Auston’s dick wet and stroking the parts he can’t reach with this mouth. 

“I’m gonna— I’m gonna come,” Auston says, breathlessly. 

Freddie keeps his mouth on Auston’s dick and deepthroats him again, swallowing around Auston’s cock once he reaches the base. 

Auston moans as he comes down Freddie’s throat, Auston’s hands still gripping his hair as his cock pulses in Freddie’s mouth. 

Freddie slowly lifts his mouth off Auston’s dick once he swallows the last of Auston’s come and lifts himself off of his knees. He straddles Auston’s thighs and kisses him, Auston tasting himself on Freddie’s tongue. Freddie moves his hands to his dick, removing it from his sweatpants. He begins stroking himself, fast and tight, as he kisses Auston. 

Freddie moans in Auston’s mouth as he feels himself get close and Auston pulls his lips from Freddie’s. He wants to watch Freddie’s face when he comes. 

“Come on me, Freddie,” Auston says, looking right at Freddie. 

“Fuck,” Freddie moans, closing his eyes. 

Freddie feels his orgasm hit, his toes curling as he comes on Auston’s chest, staining his shirt. Freddie’s strokes on his cock slow down as the last of his come drips onto Auston. 

“That was hot,” Auston says and kisses Freddie again. 

This kiss is slow, both men feeling tired from their respective orgasms. Their lips move lazily against each other, Auston moving his hands up and down Freddie’s back. 

They kiss for a while longer and Freddie stops, pulling his lips off of Auston’s, resting his forehead on Auston’s. 

“Stay,” Freddie whispers. 

Auston closes his eyes and simply nods. 

—

Auston feels Freddie’s arm thrown over his waist and feels his breath hitting the back of Auston’s neck. 

Auston smiles to himself and relishes the feeling of Freddie up against his back. Auston wishes he could have this every morning, waking up by Freddie’s side and feeling wanted. 

Freddie stirs behind Auston and slides his arm off of his waist, rolling out of bed. 

Well, Auston thought, it was nice while it lasted. 

When Auston gets out of bed, he joins Freddie in the living room, where he was sitting on the couch and scrolling through his phone. Auston didn’t know why, but this made him angry. Freddie asks him to stay the night and then acts like Auston doesn’t even exist, less than 12 hours later. 

Auston slams himself down on the couch and Freddie looks up from his phone. 

“Look, I know we said we’re just friends and having fun, and that’s fine, but you ask me to spend the night and I really like you, and I just don’t know what the play is here, man,” Auston says, letting his anger out. 

“You like me?” Freddie says. 

“Yeah, I thought that would be pretty obvious dude,” Auston says. 

Freddie doesn’t say anything, just continues looking at Auston. 

“Can you say something?” Auston asks, getting a little annoyed. 

“I’ve liked you from the moment I saw you, but honestly, I was scared. I didn’t think you wanted anything more,” Freddie says. 

Auston was taken aback. Hearing Freddie say he liked him too was almost too much to handle. Auston feels himself smiling and his cheeks getting hot from the blush of his face. 

“I’d really like to take you out on a date, get to know you better,” Freddie says. 

“Yeah, I’d really like that,” Auston smiled. 

—

Auston looks at himself in the mirror, making sure he likes his outfit. He chose a maroon sweater and black jeans. Auston feels nervous; it was his first official date with Freddie. The case was winding down, approaching the portion where both sides would be making their closing arguments, so Freddie finally had time to take Auston out properly. 

After their discussion where they realized how stupid they’d been, they start spending more time together, just doing little things and getting to know one another. They both agreed to stop sleeping together and Auston feels like he was going to die. He only found Freddie more attractive, but couldn’t do anything about it. Some days, they would leave the office together and go back to Freddie’s place, making out until they both got frantic and had to stop. Auston would go home and jerk off, thinking of all the times Freddie touched him.

Auston was hoping they’d finally sleep together tonight and put an end to his suffering. 

Auston hears a knock at his door and goes to answer it, opening the door to reveal Freddie, wearing a soft grey sweater that makes Auston want to lay his head on Freddie’s chest. 

“You look great, Aus,” Freddie says, giving him a small smile. 

Auston blushes, “Thanks, Fred, you do too,” 

“I hope you don’t mind walking, the restaurant isn’t far from here,” Freddie tells him.

“No, that’s fine,” Auston says.   
They leave Auston’s apartment and walk out into the cooling night. The end of summer was near and Auston loved how cool it got when the sun set. 

They start walking towards the restaurant and Auston feels Freddie brush his hand against Auston’s. He reaches out and links their fingers, turning to look at Freddie’s face as he does so. Freddie’s face is soft and he has a small smile on his lips. Auston returns it and feels himself smile all the way to the restaurant. 

—

They arrive at the restaurant and are led to their table by a waitress with a smile. The restaurant’s fancy, with low lighting and elegant decor. 

Auston looks at the menu and decides to order the steak. Freddie orders the salmon. He pours some wine from the bottle they chose into Auston’s glass, and then into his own. 

“To a great summer,” Freddie says and clinks his glass gently against Auston’s. 

“It was a great summer,” Auston says, placing his wine glass back on the table. 

“I hope you enjoyed the internship,” Freddie says. 

“I did. I enjoyed it in more ways than one,” Auston says with a smirk. 

Freddie smiles back and laughs, “Yeah, I guess you got a lot out of it,”

Their food arrives and Auston’s mouth waters at how delicious it smells. They make small talk as they eat and Auston learns Freddie didn’t always want to be a lawyer. 

“I wanted to be a hockey player, actually,” Freddie chuckles. 

“Really?” Auston says, his eyes going wide, “I mean, actually I guess I could see that. You’re pretty big so you could take hits and stuff,”

Freddie laughs, “Yeah, I was a goalie though. I tried to stay safe in my net,”

“I bet I would have been able to score on you,” Auston says with a smirk. 

“Hmm, maybe,” Freddie says before taking a sip of his wine. 

—

When they finish their dinner they start heading back to Auston’s place. It’s all the way dark now, but the streets are illuminated with all of the city lights. 

“Are you gonna come up?” Auston asks when they arrive back at his building.

Freddie seems to think for a moment, “If you want me to,” He says finally. 

“I’ll always want you to,” Auston says without thinking. 

Freddie smiles at him and Auston realizes it was the right thing to say. They make their way into Auston’s building and get back up to his apartment. Auston walks inside, Freddie following him in. 

Auston walks straight to his bedroom, hoping Freddie follows him there too. He’s not disappointed; he turns around and sees Freddie right behind him.

“You’re not subtle, are you?” Freddie says. 

“Not when I really want something,” Auston says before kissing Freddie. 

Auston feels Freddie’s hands settle on his waist as he presses himself closer to Auston. He feels Freddie’s dick through his pants, already half hard. 

Auston breaks the kiss and open his eyes to Freddie staring at him, his lips red and pupils dilated. Freddie’s hands move from Auston’s waist to the hem of his sweater, lifting the fabric over Auston’s head. Auston does the same with Freddie’s shirt and begins undoing his pants. 

When they’re both naked, Auston starts pulling Freddie towards the bed. They lie down, their bodies flush against one another. Auston feels hot under Freddie’s gaze, deep and intense. Auston’s places his hand on the side of Freddie’s head, moving his thumb over Freddie’s cheek. 

Freddie leans down and kisses Auston, deep and intense, licking into Auston’s mouth and moving his lips deftly against Auston’s. 

Auston uses his free hand to grab lube from his nightstand, placing it beside himself on the bed. 

Freddie breaks the kiss, “What do you want?” He asks Auston. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Auston almost whispers. 

Freddie exhales, “Okay. Turn around,” He tells Auston, lifting himself off of Auston’s body.   
Auston flips over and gets on his hands and knees. His hard dick hangs between his legs and he just wants Freddie to touch him. 

His wish is granted when Freddie’s hands cup his ass and spreads him open. Auston exclaims when he feels Freddie’s breath so close to his hole. 

“Is this okay?” Freddie asks softly.

“Yes,” Auston moans. 

Freddie’s tongue licks into Auston’s hole, making Auston moan and drop his head. Freddie starts with small, kitten licks, getting Auston wet and slowly opening him up. After a few minutes though, he becomes more aggressive, tongue beginning to fuck into Auston, opening him up further. 

Auston moans and pushes himself back onto Freddie’s mouth, seeking more. He whimpers when Freddie removes his mouth, reaching for the lube on the bed. Freddie squirts some on his fingers, caps the bottle and tosses it back somewhere on the bed. His mouth goes back to work, pushing his tongue into Auston. Freddie pushes a finger in alongside his tongue, making Auston moan. 

Freddie’s stretching Auston open good now, fucking two fingers into Auston’s ass and his tongue licking into Auston’s hole. 

“Fuck, Freddie, that’s so good. Fuck me please,” Auston moans. 

Freddie removes his fingers and lifts up further onto his knees. Auston turns over, onto his back. His dick resting on his abs, dribbling precome onto his stomach. 

“Do you have a condom?” Freddie asks. 

“I— I want you to do it bare,” Auston says nervously, “I’m clean, haven’t been with anyone but you since we started,”

“Fuck, Auston, you want that?” Freddie says, like he can’t believe he’ll be able to fuck Auston raw. 

“Yes,” Auston says, looking straight into Freddie’s eyes. 

Freddie leans down and kisses Auston, putting all his emotions into the kiss. 

“I’m clean too,” Freddie says. 

Auston just nods. 

Freddie lines up with Auston’s hole before gently pushing in. Auston closes his eyes at the sensation, feeling so full before Fredde’s all the way in him. Freddie bottoms out, his cock fully inserted in Auston. 

Freddie looks down at Auston and sees all the emotion written in his features. Auston’s eyes are soft, his cheeks red and hot and there’s a small smile on his lips. Freddie smiles back and leans down to kiss Auston before he slowly slides his dick out and thrusts back in. 

Auston reaches for Freddie’s hands, lacing their fingers together where they rest beside Auston’s head. Freddie pulls away from the kiss, laying his forehead against Auston’s. 

Freddie picks up his pace, fucking harder into Auston and hitting his prostate every time. Auston’s arches his back, his lips lifting up and his toes curling at the feeling of Freddie filling him up. 

“Come for me, baby,” Freddie says. 

Auston does. He moans as his orgasm hits, his dick jerking and shooting come up his chest. Freddie fucks him through it, slowing his thrusts as the aftershocks ripple through Auston’s body. 

Freddie smiles down at Auston and kisses him again. Auston unlaces their fingers and brings his hands to Freddie’s hair, holding him against Auston’s lips. 

Auston breaks the kiss, “I want you to come in me,” He tells Freddie. 

Freddie moans and drops his head to Auston’s shoulder, fucking into Auston hard and fast. It only takes a couple more thrusts before Freddie’s coming, filling Auston up. His thrusts stop when his orgasm subsides. Freddie slides out of Auston and Auston whines at the loss. 

“I can feel it,” Auston says, turning his head to look at Freddie laying beside him, “I can feel it dripping out of me,”

Freddie sits up and looks down between Auston’s legs, “Fuck, that’s hot,” He says and leans up to kiss Auston again. 

Freddie breaks the kiss and stands up, heading to the washroom to get a washcloth. He returns and wipes Auston down, leaving the cloth on the nightstand before climbing back into bed. 

Auston turns on his side, sidling up to Freddie’s front. Freddie pulls up the blanket and drapes it over the both of them, slinging his arm over Auston’s middle. 

Freddie kisses Auston on the cheek, “Goodnight, Aus,” He says softly.

“Goodnight, Fred,” Auston says, smiling before he feels himself falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> come join me on twitter: @theIuvwitch_ (the L is a capital i)


End file.
